The application generally relates to heating, ventilation, air conditioning and refrigeration (HVAC&R) systems. The application relates more specifically to a motor base for supporting a motor disposed on top of a fan unit.
Fans are incorporated into different types of machines and systems including HVAC&R systems. Both residential and commercial HVAC&R systems utilize supply and exhaust or return air fans. For example, fans may be used to draw air across or to push air over a plurality of heat exchange coils. The heat exchange coils may heat or cool the air, depending upon the fluid supplied to the heat exchange coils.
Forward curved or backward inclined centrifugal blowers are used in these types of HVAC&R units where duty is comparatively light and it is desirable to keep the initial cost of the HVAC&R unit low. Most often, the fan component of the blower unit is driven by a motor located proximate to the fan. The motor typically drives the fan by a belt.
The motor is frequently mounted on a side of the blower unit, which impacts the work zone around the blower. Alternatively, the motors may be disposed on top of the blower unit in a clam-shell or on a sliding motor base, which may significantly increase the height of the blower cabinet. Additionally, the belts in these designs are difficult to tighten and place excessive stress on the fan bearings.
What is needed is a blower unit having a reduced footprint and reduced overall cabinet height requirement. Also, the blower unit should be easily accessible and provide for balance adjustment.
Intended advantages of a system and/or method satisfy one or more of these needs or provide other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.